


The one with baby Avengers and Tony babysitting them

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I wrote this for a twitter challenge, Magic, Other, cute uwu, deaged avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	The one with baby Avengers and Tony babysitting them

When Tony walks in the Avengers compound, he doesn't expect to see what he sees: toddlers, toddlers everywhere. A closer look tells him that they are the baby version of his fellow collegues, turned into babies God knows how. He groans, he's not ready for this shit.

«Friday, tell me why the Avengers deaged» he asks the AI rubbing his temples.

«It appears some otherworldly magic, Boss»

«Strange?»

«And what would he gain from doing something like that?» if Friday had a face, Tony is 100% sure she'd have her eyebrow raised. Next time he'll remember to not make his AIs that sassy. He sighs, «Call him, please»

«Sure, Boss» she says. After some minutes, she speaks again, «He's not responding, it appears you're playing babysitter for some time»

Tony rolls his eyes, he can hear the smirk in her voice, «Very funny, Fri, try again in half a hour»

Tony looks around at the toddlers, everyone of them dressed in an onesie with their uniforms' color patterns, Steve in blue, red and white, Sam in red and grey, Nat in a full black onesie, and so on. He smiles a little, they're very cute.

He sees Thor going for the hammer and grabs him before he can do any damage, who knows a little God of Thunders what could cause if he doesn't know how his powers work. Little Thor tosses and turns in Tony's arms, screaming and crying because he wants his hammer but Tony doesn't relent. Next he sees Clint throwing rubber darts at Nat, who screams and throws them back. The only peaceful ones are Sam and Steve, thankfully. Thor is now gripping Tony's hair, trying to climb his head, and Nat is walking on uncertain legs to Clint to, Tony thinks, smack his face on the concrete, so he stops her just in time.

As if it's not enough, an hologram of Nick Fury appears in the center of the room.

He takes in the scene before turning his eye on Tony, «Stark, what the fuck is going on here?»

«Good to see you too, Nick, would you mind your language? There are delicate ears here» Tony replies sarcastic.

«I don't have time for your games, what happened here?»

Tony shrugs, «I don't know, I walked in on this»

«Well, fix it, I have a mission for you» and with that, he's gone.

Tony just rolls his eyes, looking around. What do babies like? He never had to tend to two-year-olds, most of the times, the kids he looks after are a little too old.

His eyes fall on an old piano. He remembers how his mother used to play it to calm him down and he thinks that he can try. He puts Thor and Nat down and walks to it, curious eyes following him. There's a blanket on the piano and he puts it down, hoping that the babies will go there and he's not surprised when Steve starts walking on his four limbs in that direction, followed by Sam, then Thor and then the rest. He smiles to himself, trying to remember the melody Maria used to play, the one she taught him. His fingers dance effortlessly on the keys. He hasn't played this since his mother died, it was too painful, remembering her, her smile, her hugs. Tony shakes his head, now it's not the time to go down that path, not when there are babies who will most likely cry if he does too. He spares a look at them, noticing that Nat's eyelids are slowly dropping while Clint is already asleep, Thor is laying down, his thumb in his mouth, ready to follow Clint. Steve and Sam are snuggled together, eyelids ready to drop completely.

Tony plays until the last Avenger is sleeping, Nat being the toughest, even in that form, but she surrenders at last.

Tony sits there, looking at the babies, thinking how it could have happened. Friday said magic and until Strange picks up the damn phone, he doesn't know what to do. As if he read his thoughts, a sparkling portal appears and Stephen walks in.

«Doctor» Tony greets, standing up.

«Stark» Stephen says before looking at the toddlers sleeping on the blanket, «What happened here?»

Tony shrugs, putting his hands in his pockets, «You tell me doc, Friday said it's otherworldly magic»

The Sorcerer looks up at him before kneeling next to the babies. He looks at them for some moments before saying, «This is Asgardian»

«Yeah, one of them is» Tony says pointing at Thor.

Stephen gives him a bitch face, «The magic is Asgardian»

Tony kneels next to him, «What do you mean? Can you reverse it?»

«I think Thor's brother has something to do with it and yes, I can» Stephen says, looking back at the babies.

«Loki is dead»

Stephen looks up at him again, «I met him, he looked pretty much alive»

«Ok, fine» Tony raises his hands in mock surrender, «can you turn them back? Fury has a mission for us»

«Help me put them into bed»

Both men bring the babies to their respective beds, Stephen performing a spell on them muttering words Tony doesn't even try to understand, his colleagues turning into adults again before his eyes. When Stephen's finished, they both return to the piano room, the Sorcerer opening a portal in the same spot the first one appeared.

«Thank you» Tony says, before he can step through.

Stephen just gives him a small smile, «It was my pleasure» he says before walking through the portal and closing it. 


End file.
